bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Chef Larry
Chef Larry is the first half of the first episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot A table has been set up in the living room of Bob and Larry's house, complete with a candelabra in the center and several plates and bowls set out, just as Bob comes up to the table, asking what all this is. Larry the comes out while wearing a chef's hat and says in a mock Italian accent, "Food is a-coming for-a Bobby! Chef-a Larry's making a big-a feast!" Bob is surprised that Larry bought a chef hat, which Larry confirms, saying that now he can cook "delicioso" as he starts stirring the contents of the bowl then holds it out for Bob to smell. When Bob smells what's inside the bowl, the smell is so terrible, as Bob says that it doesn't smell very amazing, then asks what's in it. Larry tells Bob that his recipes are so secret that even he doesn't know the ingredients, before going back into the kitchen after setting the bowl on the table. However, Bob quips that this is too awful to serve and that he'll fix it before everyone comes, just as Jimmy, Jerry, Madame Blueberry, and Bacon Bill show up. Everyone has taken their places at the table, while Bob tells them that the first course will be right out as he takes the bowl that Larry set out into the kitchen with him then enters the kitchen, just as Larry comes out and says, "Bon appe-treat, everybody!" Inside the kitchen, Bob decides that a few spices should fix up what is in the bowl, which he does, then takes a small taste, before Larry is heard asking where his soup is. This prompts Bob to quickly rush out while carrying the bowl and says, "Soup's on!" before Larry takes the bowl from Bob and says that "Larry's yummy soup-a-dupa soup-a-licious soup" is ready, as he serves the soup to Madame Blueberry. When Madame Blueberry isn't looking, Bob takes the covered tray and sneaks off to the kitchen. Madame Blueberry is amazed by the taste of the soup, while Bacon Bill that it's fun to eat and fun to say. Bob sneaks back into the kitchen with the covered tray as Larry comes out with another plate, before Bob comes out again after fixing what is under the covered tray, before taking the plate with him back into the kitchen to fix the dish again, just as Larry comes out while carrying a bowl and sets it next to Bacon Bill. When Bacon Bill isn't looking, Bob takes the bowl and when Bacon Bill looks again, he becomes surprised and confused, while Bob goes back into the kitchen with the bowl. Finally, Larry catches up to Bob, asking him what he's doing to his food, Bob answering that he's fixing it, and tells Larry that he doesn't realize how bad it is. When Bob and Larry peek out from the kitchen, they see Jimmy about to help himself to the spaghetti while saying that it's so good that his taste buds just became his "taste best friends", while Madame Blueberry says that there are simply no words, before Bacon Bill says, "Maca-licious taste-a-riffic mega-wacky yum-a-tomical!", which causes Madame Blueberry to stand corrected. Larry thinks that everyone loves it. Later, Larry thanks Jimmy, Jerry, Madame Blueberry, and Bacon Bill for coming, while Madame Blueberry tells Larry that he puts "the 'cool' in 'culinary arts'". Bacon Bill then says that it makes him wish that he had four stomachs, while Jimmy says that he could eat here every day, as Larry says that he could cook for him every day, before Bob gives him a nudge, then bids goodbye to the guests. After the guests have left, Larry says that he loves being a chef, but Bob tells him that he isn't a chef and that he can't cook. Larry says that he thought a chef's hat was supposed to instantly fill your brain with the ability to cook amazing feasts, but Bob tells him that it's just a puffy hat, while Larry says that it should say that on the tag, before throwing the hat on the floor. Bob tells Larry that he's lucky that he's here to do all the work, which Larry decides is a great idea, which is that he'll wear the poofy hat and be the fancy chef and Bob can secretly do all the cooking, before taking the hat back from Bob and says "Let's go!" which confuses Bob, asking where they're going. Larry answers that he already booked a whole week of fancy dinners, then acknowledges Bob as his partner. Bob then asks Larry if he knows what that means, like sharing the work and the credit, which Larry agrees with then says to shake on it, which he and Bob do as they literally shake themselves. Larry tells Bob that "You do the kitchen stuff, and I'll do the servin' stuff", but Bob isn't sure that's fair, though Larry tells Bob to trust him because it's show biz and their shtick and that he's the cook who doesn't cook, before he starts singing about being "the cook who cannot cook" and that he just lets Bob do all the cooking. After the song ends, at Mayor Archibald's dinner party, Mayor Archibald asks, "Now wasn't that meal Chef Larry made for us exquisite?", while a carrot gentleman says that "Chef Larry should go down in history as the greatest single chef this town has ever known!" Larry says that it was his pleasure and that he'll cook them a meal any time, any time at all, while Bob is pulling a wagon full of dishes as he asks Larry if they can go home now, but the carrot gentleman tells him that they aren't finished heaping praise on Larry, before Mayor Archibald and his guests start cheering for Larry while throwing flowers at him, while Bob is frustrated as he pulls the wagon of dishes with him and gets in the elevator. In the kitchen, Bob is glumly washing the dishes, before Larry greets Bob, asking him how he's doing, which causes Bob to angrily tell Larry that he's done, then says, "No more dinners, brunches, breakfasts, lunches", while Larry asks Bob about desserts, Bob telling him no more of that either. Larry then asks about bedtime snacks and doggie treats, but Bob tells him nothing, then reminds Larry of what he said earlier about "share the work, share the credit" and that he's doing all the work while Larry is being a one-man show. Bob then says that if that's what he wants, then he should do it on his own and goes upstairs, while Larry asks how he can be an amazing chef if Bob doesn't do all his cooking for him. The doorbell then rings as Larry goes to answer it, and when he answers it, he finds a corn woman at the door, who tells him that she represents the movie star Tom Celeriac who is coming to town to do a stunt show and that he requires a master chef to cook his dinner. The corn woman then says that she was told that Larry is a master chef, which Larry is nervous about, before confirming it. The corn woman tells Larry to meet them tomorrow at the address that she gives him. After the corn woman has left, Larry tries claiming that he can do it on his own with no problem, before realizing that he can't and starts calling out for Bob. Upstairs, Bob is packing when Larry comes into his room, before asking Bob why he's packing a suitcase, Bob answering that him and Silly Pea are going to the Pan Flute Players Jamboree Weekend. Larry tells Bob that he doesn't play the pan flute, though Bob smugly answers, "Oh, don't I?" before he and Silly Pea start playing a duet on the pan flute, before Silly Pea gets into Bob's suitcase as Bob then leaves while still playing his pan flute. Realizing that Bob is not going to help him now, Larry decides to trust on the help of his trusty chef's hat while telling it that it's going to be just it and him. At the town square, a crowd has gathered as Tom Celeriac shows up in his monster truck, before jumping out of the monster truck and doing some impressive tricks, which amazes everyone in the crowd, before Tom then lands and says that he's here to do some amazing stunts, but he first he has to eat. Up in one of the buildings, Larry is getting everything ready, setting the table, just as Tom Celeriac comes up to him, amazed by the set-up and that he hopes that the food tastes as good as it looks. Larry then tells Tom Celeriac to prepare his senses for what he calls his "hip-hop happetizing tongue-teasing appetizer", but when the cover of the tray is lifted, the contents of the bowl smell terrible, which Tom Celeriac says smells more like feritilizer. Larry then claims that he tricked Tom, then says that real food is coming up. Larry frantically runs back into the kitchen as he puts some sardines in a jar and stirs them up, then serves sardines on a plate to Tom, but when Tom takes a taste, they taste terrible, which prompts Larry to run back into the kitchen and try again. This time, Larry gets out a frying pan and puts a bone in it as he starts cooking it, but Tom also does not like this dish, as he says "Back, foul entree! Back!" Larry runs back into the kitchen again as he picks up a can of sardines, a boot, and a lobster, before he starts frantically cooking them separately, but Tom is also disgusted by these attempts at dishes, as he says that "no can eat this", which causes Larry to ask himself where Bob is when he needs him. Outside the House, Bob and several other pan flute players are playing their pan flutes while standing in front of the koi pond. Bob is about to play his pan flute, when Silly Pea jumps out of the suitcase while playing his pan flute, apparently telling Bob that the president of the Pan Flute Coalition wants bob to cook dinner, the president revealed to be Bacon Bill himself who says that he's ready to get down on "some of that grub-a-dub-dub". Bob is surprised that Bacon Bill is president of the Pan Flute Coalition, Bacon Bill saying that he's "pretty, pretty important", before Bob tells him that he'll get right to cooking. Meanwhile, Tom Celeriac is now crying out in anguish, "No more! No more!" and that it's inedible, but Larry thinks Tom Celeriac said "incredible", before Tom corrects him that it's inedible and that he does not like what Larry was trying to serve him. Tom then tells the crowd that he's in no condition to do a stunt show and that it's cancelled, which everyone is shocked to hear, before Tom further says "And you have this fake chef to thank for it!", before everyone starts booing. Because of that, Larry says that he needs to make a confession, which is that he is not the great chef he said he was and that it was Bob, who did all the great cooking, while he just served the food. Tom is surprised when he hears that Larry had someone else secretly cooking for him, before he puts on his jetpack while telling Larry to come with him because they're going to go find Bob, before he picks up Larry and starts flying all through the House. Outside of the House, Bob is serving a meal to Bacon Bill, saying "I present you, dinner!", the dinner being a crepe with a strawberry on top. When Bacon Bill asks what it's called, Bob simply answers that it's a crepe, but Bacon Bill asks him if he has a better name for it like "Crazy Yummy Crepey Time". Bob tells Bacon Bill that he doesn't really give his food silly names, which is a Larry thing, and that he just cooks good food. Bacon Bill takes a taste of the crepe then says that it's okay, but it lacks Larry's charm, then says that if Larry were here, he'd dance on the table, set up candles, play music, and give the dish a name that is just as delicious as it is like "Soup-a dupa Soup-a-licious". Bob protests that he's the master chef, but Bacon Bill tells him that he may know how to cook, but he does not know how to serve. At that moment, Larry and Tom suddenly fly in, before picking up Bob and carrying him off, and after putting on helmets, Tom tells Bob that Larry owes him an apology. Larry apologizes to Bob for not being a good teammate to him, which Bob thanks Larry for, before Tom suddenly starts swooping out of control while he is carrying Bob and Larry. Tom then tells the two to "hold on to your sprouts" before zooming up into the air, while Bob tells Larry that he forgives him, before also apologizing to Larry for not giving him any credit for being such a great server. Tom recognizes that neither of them respected the other's contribution to the team, adding that that's where things fell apart, before Tom, Bob, and Larry fall down again, Bob and Larry landing on the ground again, while Tom lands in a nearby bush. Despite this bumpy landing, Bob and Larry share a laugh together, before Tom pops out from the bush saying that if he can get a good meal in him, then they can un-cancel the stunt show, then asks Bob and Larry if they got this, which the two answer with, "Let's cook!" Soon, Bob and Larry have both put on their chef's hats as they both start cooking in the kitchen, Bob saying to add just a pinch of salt and for Larry to try it. When Larry tries it, he proclaims it to be delicious, before he in return tells Bob that when they bring the dish out, to dance the way Larry tells him too, which the two proceed to do, before Bob then says, "Let's serve this up!" Bob and Larry have soon met with Tom Celeriac, Bob telling Larry to tell him what they cooked up today, Larry saying, "I present to you, Bob's masterpiece! Super-Duper-Duper Super-Duper Super-Super Spaghetti!" After Tom helps himself to the spaghetti, he commends Bob and Larry for the great food and the great presentation and the unforgettable experience. Tom then says, "Let's do some stunts, people!" which everyone in the crowd cheers about, as Tom climbs up a ladder and prepares to do a stunt involving flying off a ramp with his jetpack before perfecting the stunt. Larry congratulates Bob for saving the day, but Bob tells him that they did it and that they make quite a team. Characters * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Bacon Bill * Madame Blueberry * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus * Tom Celeriac * Silly Pea Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first appearance of Mom Carrot's redesign. Real-World References * The episode's plot is similar to the 2007 Pixar film "Ratatouille". Remarks * Tom Celeriac seems to not know Bob, despite already interacting with him in Vote for Archibald!. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Bacon Bill Category:Episodes focusing on Madame Blueberry Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry Category:Episodes focusing on Archibald Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Tom Celeriac Category:Episodes focusing on Silly Pea Category:Episodes focusing on Mom Carrot